Talk:Creddie/@comment-3473808-20110525014320
Random- a passage from this fanfic http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6906423/1/biCarly_bs_bFather_b (very adorable ) : Freddie meant his promise to Carly even if she didn't know about it. He loved his mother, but he would not standby and allow her to use the memory of Carly's mother in a negative way if the opportunity arose. After he told Mr. Shay that, he could have sworn that man had smiled at him before Sam came barreling down the stairs demanding pie. A question from a sweet voice pulled him back to the present: "Are you alright?" He turned his head to his right to see Carly's concerned look. "What?" "I asked if you were alright." "Just kind of lost in thought," he offered with a shrug. "You were quiet at breakfast and you barely spoke at Gallini's. What's the matter?" "It's just—nothing. It's nothing," he offered with a weak voice. "Oh no, don't give me 'it's nothing'. No secrets, remember?" Freddie grinned at the pretty brunette. "Ah yes, the promise I made when I was tied up with duct tape and had to placate your jealousy." "I was not jealous," she defended with feigned outrage. "And you're not beautiful. Are we going to spend the entire day lying to each other?" The corner of her mouth upturned and she gave him a playful glare. "What's the matter? Really?" He decided not to push her for an answer, so he decided to answer her question, "My mom was really upset with your dad last night and I just didn't know how your father would react to me this morning. I hadn't seen her that upset since the taco truck—" He instantly noticed that Carly's smile faltered at the mention of the taco truck. Freddie lifted his right hand up. "Hand's not squished anymore." He opened and closed his fist several times. "Fingers work just fine." He wiggled his fingers in her face and drawing out a giggle from Carly. He then lowered his hand down to his side and laced his fingers with hers to hold hands. He gave her a reassuring squeeze with his fingers. "I can even hold someone's hand without a problem." She looked down at their joined hands for a moment. She looked up and whispered, "Freddie—" He lifted their joined hands and pressed his lips to the back of her hand and met her gaze. "I told you it wasn't your fault. There's no blame, no regret. I'd do it again. I don't… I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you. Let's just leave it at that, okay?" Her breath hitched. It took her a few more moments to finally find her voice to reply, "Okay." Her answer pulled on his heart because she said it the exact same way she did when she answered him about waiting awhile after they broke up. The same tone, the same inflection of the syllables, but he pushed those brought up feelings aside and stated, "I mean it, Carls; don't carry that. Please, for me?" The brunette's apprehensive look turned into a small smile as he turned the phrase on her. "Yes, for you." The tech producer returned the smile. "Okay then. Why don't we see what the rest of this place has to offer?" As soon as the word okay left her mouth they began making their way down the line of vendors. He didn't let go of her hand and she didn't complain. Shay couldn't hear what was being exchanged between the two teenagers as he bought a handmade picture frame from a vendor who looked like she had been at Woodstock and forgot to change clothes, but just from years of experience who could tell from their respective body language that what they were talking about was serious. The gestures made by Freddie with his hand was peculiar at first then outright confusing when they young man took his daughter by the hand and then kissed it. He was close enough to see his daughter's laughter, to concerned look which then followed by a smile a few moments later. Finally they just walked off together hand in hand forgetting he wasn't too far behind them. He snorted out a soft breath and shook his head as he allowed a brief smile. Maybe Freddie wasn't an "ex" after all.~'end' I love the sweet little moments between Carly and Freddie in this story <3